Harry Potter: Year of Angels
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: R&R find out
1. Default Chapter

Index  
Chapter 1: In The Flesh  
Chapter 2: Genesis' Past  
Chapter 3: The Girls Confess  
Chapter 4: Are We Still Friends?  
Chapter 5: The Appearance of Magica Potter  
Chapter 6: Explanations   
Chapter 7: I Love You, Rubeus Hagrid!  
Chapter 8: Message to Dumbledore   
Chapter 9: Cerena's Past Reveled   
Chapter 10: Cerena's Father Is Back  
Chapter 11: Operation Celes Strife  
Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets  
Chapter 13: Good- Bye Love  
Chapter 14: Back Home  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: In the Flesh  
  
  
  
Blood red lips... the only thing Harry could see. The Dursley's had treated him unfairly again. All he remembers is someone in a black robe (almost like his school uniform) taking out a sparkling wand made of a strip of evergreen wood, dragon scale, and unicorn horn (which is a rare and powerful combination). Dudley had been kicked by her, he remembered and smiled. Finally!   
"Harry you ok?" She asked out stretching a hand to him.  
He took it gratefully and stood. "I'm fine... but how do you know me?"  
"Easy... I was a year old when you defeated Voldemort..."   
"Really? Where were you when it happened?"  
"In America... I studied there... I'm majoring in potions and the dark arts... and mostly everything else..."  
"How come you're not afraid to say his name?"  
"Easy! In America we have our own version of Voldemort... actually he was his twin... a friend of mine fought him... and so did her sister... they helped eachother... It was awesome or so I heard... OH! How rude of me..." she out stretched her hand again. "I'm Cecilia Lockheart!"   
"No... It can't be... I didn't know Professor Lockheart had family..."  
"I'm his little sister... he's so stuck up isn't he? That's why my mother had me in America..."  
"Hey why don't you come with me to Gringgots? My friends would love to meet you!" He said smiling at her.  
"Alright I was just on my way there... there's so many gentiles around England aren't there?"  
"Huh what are 'Gentiles'?"  
"Oh! Almost forgot... They're what we call muggles in America..."  
They walked on only to meet Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. "Hullo!"  
"Hi... who's the girl?" Ron asked in a sort of happy tone.   
"Hi I'm Hermoine... Excuse Ron... he's just passing into... nevermind..."  
"I'm Cecilia Lockheart... I'm Gilderoy's little sister..."  
"Wow..." Ron stayed in a trance, "Pretty... girl...."  
She blushed "Umm... on your way to Gringgots?"  
"Yeah we have to get our money..."  
They all walked off after Ron got over it. Draco Malfoy pushed through the crowd to see who everyone was talking about, to his surprise it was a beautiful girl who Professor Lockheart had ran to and hugged "I was wondering when you'd get here sis!"   
She smiled, the same Lockheart smile.   
Why would a girl of Lockheart's stature be with losers like them? Draco thought to himself. He pushed through the crowd of people and bowed to Cecilia. "I'm Draco Malfoy... Pleasure to meet miss ..."  
"Cecilia Lockheart..."  
"Yes Miss Lockheart... Let me show you around..."  
"Umm I have to exchange my American Wizard Coins... They're a lot different then your account exchange..."  
"Alright... Right this way..." he led her up the marble steps of Gringgots.  
Once inside, she automatically knew what to do "Excuse me sir, but is there any way I can change my American Coins?"  
"Why yes, give them to me and I'll give you the same amount in British Wizard pounds"  
She took out the small coin purse "hold on a moment..." she took out the wand and tapped the purse. The glowed and grew to it's original 2ft in length and 40lbs in weight. She smiled "Here you are then sir..."  
The small yet buffed goblin picked up the purse with a struggling feet.   
Draco went closer... "what year are you in?"  
She laughed "they haven't thought you regression yet?" She laughed even more.  
"Regression?"  
"Yeah... You're serious! You don't know what regression is? Now the question is what year are you in?"  
"I'm in my 2nd year..."  
She laughed even more "I'm in my 2nd year too"  
"Wha... And you know advanced Magic?"  
"It's not really advanced magic... It's a basic technique where I come from..."  
He stood there dumbfounded.   
Harry and the other's walked up behind her. "Hi again..."   
She smiled then caught something in the corner of her eye "Oh my word..." She turned and ran towards what she saw.  
The four girls turned "We were wondering when we'd see you!" the tall red headed girl said  
"I missed you guys!"   
Genesis Dumbledore looked around, she had no clue where they were.  
"Did you guys use a tracker spell?"  
"Yeah... it transported us here..."  
"I saw..." some star dust still was around the three beautiful girls.  
Draco and the others walked over. "Hi and you are?" Draco asked.  
"Angry to see more Slytherins..." Cerena Strife said looking away and crossing her arms. Her raven bangs falling into her eyes.   
Abigail Dumbledore stared at Cerena then looked at Genesis. "Cerena ... calm yourself... I'm sorry about that... That's Cerena Strife... and I'm Abigail Dumbledore."  
"I'm Genesis Dumbledore..."  
"N...nice to meet you..." Ron said as he stared "Want to join us for some school shopping?"  
"OK!" the girls said in unison  
"Do you need your money changed too?" the goblin who had brought Cecilia's money back asked.  
"No thanks, we put our money in her purse, so she wouldn't know the difference."  
The goblin sighed in relief. "If that is all I must return to my post good day young ladies and gentile men." He walked off after saluting them.   
"That's weird..." Abigail said  
"What is?"  
"The goblins..."  
"Wha...?"  
"We have trolls and gnomes guarding our bank, Shingetts..."   
Draco looked at Cerena as he walked next to her.   
She hadn't noticed him, "So where's the CD player Cecilia?"  
"Right here..." She took out the green GPX CD player and gave it back to it's owner.  
"Thanks... there's too much noise here..." she put on a CD. (N'SYNC's no strings attached)   
She turned it on and put it in her pouch. "we don't need all these prophesies cause paranoia ain't the way to live your live from day to day..." She kept changing the songs till she found the right one... nothing. She took the CD out and put in a mix CD she had made. She had it on the last song that always made her cry. "Remember when we needed eachother the best of friends like sister and brother we understood we'd never be alone those days are gone now I want you so much the night is long and I need your touch don't know what to say never meant to feel this way chorus: don't wanna be alone tonight what can I do to make you mine fallen to hard so fast this time what did I say what did you do how did I fall in love with you I hear your voice and I start to tremble brings back the child that I resemble I can not pretend that we can still be friends chorus oh I wanna say this night and it has to be tonight you just have to know I don't wanna live this life I don't want to say good bye with you I wanna spend the rest of my life you what can I do to make you mine fallen to hard so fast this time what did I say what did you do how did I fall in love with you (2x) everything's change we never knew how did I fall in love with you." She smiled, then realized everyone was staring at her... "Sorry..." she took the headphones off and let them hang around her neck the music still blasting.   
Weird girl...Draco thought silently to himself but cute...  
Almost as if she heard, she looked at him in surprise "What I'm cute...? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"Cerena don't put yourself down..." Abigail said looking at her  
"Y...You were there Abi... you were there when he rejected me..."  
"I know... but..." she sighed  
Cerena walked off and into a charms shop. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to know if you got the Uni-horn shavings?"   
"Yes the new shipment came in today how did you know?"  
"I spoke to you telepathically the other day..."  
"Oh that explains it... you're Miss Strife aren't you?"  
"Yes I am"   
"That will be 12 knots please..." he said as he took out the box.  
She handed the 12 to the short plump man in front of her "Thank you..." she tapped it and it regressed, she put it in her pocket. She walked out "Have a nice day!"  
"You too..." She looked around, where to next? She spotted what looked like a wardrobe center. She walked inside the bell over head ringing. Harry and Draco were already there watching the four girls get refitted. She yawned and took out a pocket sized book. She tapped it and it became larger. Cerena sat down next to Crabbe and opened the book. She waved the wand and the pages flew to the one she wanted... The Famfinder Semour. She read I have most of these ingredients... now I can find out...finally what I am...   
Someone tall and old ran over with a bucket of water. "I've got the salt water you wanted Merrmione."  
"Thanks set it over there..."  
"Ok" he went over and was suddenly tripped by Goyle. The water started to fly towards Cerena. OH NO! Cerena couldn't block, but she could faze out. Which she did. If anyone but my crew knew... I'll be in real big trouble...she fazed back in and pointed her wand at the water. It disappeared and reappeared in the bucket, "Let me carry that for you this time Sir..." she said picking up the bucket without any trouble. She put it on the counter and went back to her place. "I'll be back later..."   
"Okay..." Harry said as he watched her.  
She walked out and passed a shop, filled with animals. She stopped and walked back. She pressed her face and hands against the window. "I wish I could afford an owl... my cat's dead... and frogs are too much trouble..." she sighed, unknowing that Draco was behind her.  
Draco stepped up "Hi..."   
"Hi... were you there the whole time?"  
"Huh? Oh no... I didn't feel like waiting..."  
"Oh..." she kept staring at the owls in their cages, one owl staring at her almost pleading her to buy him. She sighed I wish I could buy you... but I can't I don't have any more money to spare...She watched Draco go into the shop... He bought the owl she wanted. She sighed again... Someone always beats me to the chase and tomorrow's my birthday...   
Draco came out of the shop. "Umm Cerena..."  
"Yeah..." she looked at him and saw him hiding the owl.   
"I noticed you staring at the owl... and I asked Abi some things... so... I just wanted to make a peace offering with you if you let me that is..."  
She looked at him and smiled "Peace sounds good..."  
He smiled back and took the owl out of hiding. "Here... an early birthday present..."   
"Really... f...for me...." She took the cage and pulled the cover up. She smiled at the black and white owl. "Thanks!" she leaned in and kissed his cheek  
He blushed and ran a hand threw his moussed blondish white hair.   
"Come on... let's get back to the shop..." she grabbed his hand. Smiling at the shocked look on his face. She laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
School had now started and she was being sorted privately before the first years did.   
"Cecilia Lockheart "  
The sorting hat was big and fell over her eyes.   
You'll be good in Slytherin... I think you should be there what do you think?  
Does it matter? You're the sorting hat...   
Oh right... "SLYTHERIN"   
Cecilia got out of the chair and sat at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle eyeing her.  
"Abigail Dumbledore, "  
Abigail sat in the chair and put the hat on.  
Hmmm you as well have a great mind and should be put in Slytherin...but you want to continue your family's tradition... "GRIFFINDOR"  
She got up and sat in a chair next to Harry.  
"Genesis Dumbledore,"   
Genesis sat in the chair and put it on waiting  
You already had your heart set on Griffindor..."GRIFFINDOR"  
"Cerena Strife,"  
She sat in the chair and put the hat on   
Hmmm ok I got it! "SLYTHERIN"   
She got up and sat on a chair at the Slytherin table. She looked over to Draco who stared at her.  
  
  
"Professor Snape... I have a question for you!" Cecilia's hand was in the air.  
"Yes?" he turned around   
"How do you wave your wand over the potion again? Can you show me?"  
"Sure Ceci..." He went up to her desk and grinned feeling the electricity between them. "Well you do this..." he put his arms around her and his hands laid over hers. He guided her in the wand waving.  
She blushed feeling the heat. "Thanks..."  
The bell rang and everyone left except Cecilia.   
"Professor..."  
"Yes?"  
"I have to tell you something..."  
"Ok..." he walked over to her desk and sat down in front of her.  
"I like you..."  
"...."  
"I love you..."   
"Oh..."  
"You don't want anything to do with me now do you?"  
"It's not that... I'm just surprised..." he started, "I like you too..."  
They both smiled.  
  
  
Cerena moved through the corridor alone... or so she thought. She started humming "Gone" by N'SYNC.   
"Cerena..." a whisper  
"W...Who's t... there?"  
"No one Cerena... are you scared?"  
She started to walk faster, then dropped her books noticing she wasn't where she was supposed to be.   
"Cerena wrong way..."  
She looked around. Oh God please where am I? She looked around again, then was tackled. "NO!" She felt her clothes rip. Draco... I need help abandoned corridor... blacking out...help me... please. She screamed "NO! HELP PLEASE!" she clawed at the perpetrator. She blacked out.  
  
  
Draco ran and ran and saw her laying on the wood floor, blood everywhere, clothes ripped. He sank to his knees next to her. "Cerena...?" he picked her head up. "C... Cerena...!"   
She opened her eyes slowly "Draco... love..."  
"Don't worry I'll have to take you to hospital wing..." he picked her up "I love you... hold on..." he ran looking down every second to check.   
  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked around then saw Draco opening the door with his butt. "What's the meaning of this?"  
"I found her... laying on the floor..." he put her on a bed and watched her in fear. His usual cold grey eyes and platinum blonde hair that was in the usual style was now a mess. "Please Cerena please be ok..." he grabbed her hand I'll kill who ever did this to you. Cerena I want you to be my wife... I know it's early but I love you so much...  
I love you... don't worry I'm fine... you got there before they could do anything to me...  
Good but why all the blood?  
They...umm it's too complicated...   
Tell me Cerena... now  
They umm g...g...got... through...  
WHAT!  
Yeah...they...almost... I'm not safe Draco...  
I noticed that...  
The connection broke and Draco watched in horror as she twitched.   
She woke up, she sat up in a cold sweat, crying out from the pain again.  
"Cerena calm down it'll pass..." Madam Pomfrey "What exactly happened?"  
"I head someone calling my name. I asked whom it was... and the voice told me no one and I freaked out... I ran and I ended up in an abandoned corridor, tackled, and b-b-b"  
"Come on spill it out ..." Madam Pomfrey said  
"Almost being used...if it weren't Draco..."  
Madam Pomfrey looked at her. "Well... take the rest of the school day off and as long you need... and Draco you'll stay with her... here... give this to your house representative..."  
"Ok..." Draco said as he took the note from her. "Come on Cerena... I gotcha..."   
She slid off the hospital bed and into his arms. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey..."  
"It's no problem... good bye..."  
They walked out of the room and continued to Professor Snape's class. They walked in on Cecilia kissing Prof. Snape. "Umm sorry to interrupt professor..."  
"What is it?" he turned and saw Draco helping Cerena stand. "What happened?"  
"She was attacked..."  
"Did you go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
"Yes... She gave me this to give to you." He let Cerena go, leaning her against the wall, and went over to Professor Snape. He gave him the note.  
  
Dear Professor Snape,   
  
Please excuse these two... Cerena had been attacked... and is lucky to survive. They will spend as long as she feels fit out of class to recover her dignity. She'll need it... I know how it feels... anyway make sure these two are ok...  
  
Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Alright... Cecilia take this note to their next class."  
"Ok..." She stood up  
"Thank you professor." They left.  
Cecilia touched his cheek "That was noble of you..."  
"Well it won't happen again..."  
"I found it sexy... oh well..."  
"Umm scratch that then..."   
"I love you... I'll see you later..." she said as she lowered her lips and kissed him. Cecilia strutted off, knowing he was watching her.   
"Love you... Severus...?" Gilderoy stepped out from behind the door "Why are you hitting on my sister?"  
"I...I... umm wait why should I answer to you?"  
"Because she's my sister ok?"   
  
Professor Sprout watched Abigail and Genesis. "Good job ladies!"   
Abigail grinned, she only did it for the grade.  
Genesis on the other hand, didn't, she took everything seriously. Taking care of plants and animals was what she loved to do.   
Ron watched her secretly and sighed. God what a beauty... he accidentally touched the biggest plant.   
It woke up screaming   
Genesis stood "Oh no... RON WATCH OUT!" She ran over pushing him away. She looked up in horror as it lunged towards her. She held her arms out in front of her face.  
Ron grabbed her legs and pulled her away and towards him. He held her as she cried. "Shh it's ok... Genesis..."  
"It's in pain..."  
"What'd you say Genesis?"  
"It's in pain... I can sense it..."  
It went towards her sister Abigail, picking her up . "AHHH GENESIS CALM IT DOWN!!"  
"OK DON'T WORRY!"  
"AHHH OH GOD IF I DIE... LET HARRY KNOW I LOVE HIM..."  
"WHAT!" Harry looked at her in shocked  
"I SAID THAT OUT LOUD DIDN'T I?"  
"YEAH..." Harry ran over  
"HARRY WATCH OUT!"  
Harry jumped up and grabbed Abigail's arms and pulled her out of it's grip "You'll be ok..."  
It went towards Genesis, and she freaked out as it picked her up. It started to crush her.   
Ron watched in horror "NO!" He saw the tears staining her face.  
She glowed I'm not dying yet! She got out of it's grip, floating in the air she put her hand on it's head calm down he didn't mean to wake you up so early.   
That was rude...  
I know I'll teach him a lesson later ok?  
Great!   
Get back to your sleep ok we won't bother you again...  
Thanks ZZZZZZ...  
She floated down. "It's ok it was just angry that you woke it up..." The glow stopped and she was weak, the curved scar burning and glowing. She collapsed, but Ron caught her on time.   
"You'll be ok..." he said smiling at her.   
Professor Sprout looked at her and smiled too. "As for you Mr. Weasley..."  
"Oh no..."  
"You're good at catching..."  
"Huh?" he looked confused   
She sighed, "Ron thanks..."  
"N... No problem..." he blushed   
"Umm can you put me down now...?"  
"Yeah sure sorry..."  
"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR HOUSES NOW"  
"You heard them kids head out!"  
Ron grabbed Genesis' hand sensing she needed it.  
  
"FURTHER REPORTS ON WHAT'S HAPPENING WILL BE GIVEN BY YOUR HOUSE REPS"  
"Draco... what do you thinks going on?"  
"I don't know love... we'll find out..." he walked her to the portrait. "Pure-Blood" The door way opened and they were now entering the common room "Here sit down..."   
"Thanks" she sat back as Draco moved a chair closer to her. They watched the fire spring up into life. She put her head on his shoulder. "I love you..."  
"I love you too..." he kissed her cheek "can you tell me who... who tried to...?"  
"Yes... but I don't think you'll believe me..."  
"Why not?"  
"You just wouldn't..."  
"Just tell me..."  
"OK... it was..." she was cut off by the sound of the portrait opening. "I can't tell you now..." she whispered  
It was Severus and Cecilia walking in hand in hand. "Oh umm we didn't think you'd still be in the common room..." Cecilia stammered letting go of Severus' hand.  
He had what looked like a black eye. He coughed.  
"What happened Professor?"  
"You can call me Severus when it's just us Cerena..."  
"What happened Severus?"  
"Her brother's what happened he saw us kissing and came in after she left... then he threatened me..." he sniggered "Then he punched me..."  
"What happened to him?"  
He sniggered "I turned him into a frog..."  
"Where's he now Severus?" Said a now angry Cecilia  
"Right here..." He took the frog out of his cloak pocket.   
She grabbed the frog out of his hand. "If you two fight again Severus... I swear..."  
"Calm down... please... don't say anything... I'm sorry... I had to pay him back for the black eye...!"   
"Can it"  
"B...But...."  
She turned her back on him and took out her wand. She put him down and changed him back. "Gilderoy is that true?"  
"NO! NOT A WORD OF IT!"  
"Don't make me use this Gilderoy..."   
"I'm telling the truth!"  
"We'll see about that... Truium lemponessa!"  
"Now did you start the fight Gilderoy?"  
"Yes..."  
"Now... what exactly did you say to him?"  
"That I'll kill him if he gets any closer to you... especially if he gets you pregnant..."   
She blushed "What we do is none of your business... it's only ours... threaten him again and I'll..."  
The spell wore off "You'll what?"  
"I'll make you pay..."  
"Really? What'll you'd do?"  
She growled  
He grinned "That's all? I'll show you a real spell... OBLIVIATE!" He aimed it at her and she fell back.   
"W...Where am I? Who am... I?"  
"Oh no..." Severus growled. He countered it... no use. "Oh god..." He countered it again with both Draco's and Cerena's wand power.   
Cecilia groaned "Ow" she laid her head on Severus' shoulder   
"You could have killed her!"  
"If she lost her memory... it would have been the end of her!" Cerena yelled.  
  
Abigail was holding Harry's hand, afraid.   
Genesis looked at Ron every second... "Ron..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I like you..." she said as her soft beautiful red hair got in her eyes again.  
"I like you too" Ron whispered  
She smiled as they entered the now crowed common room. They all took a seat next to eachother.   
Professor McGonagall walked in at that moment. " I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She walked out of the common room leaving everyone to speak to themselves.  
"But then how...?" Genesis looked down as Hermoine asked  
"I..."  
"What is it Genesis...?" Ron asked  
She whispered in his ear "I think I know who it is..."  
"Really? Who is it?"  
"I can't tell you... you won't believe me... but I can tell you who's also had a dark past..."  
"Who?"  
  
"Cerena..."  
"Yeah Draco?"  
"Who is it?" everyone had left the common room telling them good night as the last two (Severus and Cecilia) kissed eachother before the other left.   
"Ya won't believe me..."   
"Yeah... try me..."  
She then muttered the names "Vincent and Gregory"   
"What! Why? What did you do to them?"  
"Remember when I told Severus that I was the one that lit the firework?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's why... they wanted revenge... and they still do..."  
"I'll kill them for it!" Draco cried out   
"NO YOU WILL NOT"  
"WHY!"  
"B...Because they'll know I told you and get someone else on me..."  
He growled and sat back down. "Only cause you want me too... I'll back off..."  
  
"Whoa you'd never think she faced someone like you-know-who's relative..."  
"I know... but she wasn't the only one..."  
"What'd mean?" Hermoine asked  
"I mean we fought him as well... did you ever wondered why Abigail, Cerena and I had scar's that were of elements like Harry's?"  
"Yeah but... how....?"  
"They loved elements I guess..." Genesis looked down, her scar burning.   
"What's wrong Genesis?"  
"It's starting to burn..."   
"How do you make it stop?"  
"Can't..." tears had escaped to freedom, running down the 'hills'.  
Ron wiped them away and held her close.   
She blushed. "Not in front of them Ron!" she muttered  
  
Severus sat in his room, wishing he could see Cecilia again... Cecilia... beauty that has been serpressed for such a long time... come to me now...  
Cecilia sat up in her bed suddenly Severus...? How can I hear you?  
You can hear me?  
Yes... wow... freaky...   
Bloody Hell!  
Yes bloody hell indeed...  
  
"Ron...?"  
"Yes Genesis?"  
"I... I have to talk to you..."  
"Sure..."  
"Well... I have to beat you up..."  
"WHAT?"  
"I promised the plant I would teach you a lesson..."  
"Oh..."  
She sighed "But I don't want too..."  
"Then do something else to me... like I don't know... passionate..." he blushed  
She looked down and suddenly looked up "Yeah... ok..."  
He looked at her in surprised.   
She stood on her tipi toes and put her arms around his neck. "Umm I warn you I never done this before..."  
"Don't worry neither have I " he said as he put his arms around her waist "I hope Percy doesn't come down here..."  
"Here goes Ron..." she gulped and put her lips on his.   
He pulled her closer and kissed back.  
She stopped, pulling away from him and stepping back. She blushed.  
"Awww... That's it?"  
She blushed some more. "Well I... I don't know..."  
  
Tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
    
  Í Ï í   
 u  
}  
T  
-  
Ü Ý æ è   È Ó õ þ   
# # $ -$ $ è$ Ê% Ð% & G& _) ¨) û) ç? ñ@ ô@ (C :C äF öF CG òG K   
K   
K K Q 'Q ÍR ØR Þ\ ,] P] m] n] ¸] Õ` Ö` Ø` Ù` ö ïèæâÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÎÜÎÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜÕÜË Ë CJ   
5 


	2. Genesis' past

Index  
Chapter 1: In The Flesh  
Chapter 2: Genesis' Past  
Chapter 3: The Appearance of Magica Potter  
Chapter 4: The Girls Confess  
Chapter 5: Are We Still Friends?  
Chapter 6: Explanations   
Chapter 7: I Love You, Rubeus Hagrid!  
Chapter 8: Message to Dumbledore   
Chapter 9: Cerena's Past Reveled   
Chapter 10: Cerena's Father Is Back  
Chapter 11: Operation Celes Strife  
Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets  
Chapter 13: Good- Bye Love  
Chapter 14: Back Home  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Genesis' past  
  
"Umm, Abigail... Where are Mr. Rooney and Snowy?"  
"I thought you had them..."  
"I did... I thought you... Oh no..."  
"Genesis... Don't tell me they're missing"  
She ran out and went to the Head Master's office  
  
Harry looked at Angela and laughed as did Ron.   
"Hey there's Abigail and Genesis..."  
"Alright we gotta go Angela... see ya later..."  
"Bye..." she grinned evilly.  
"Hey you guys what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..." Genesis left.  
Ron went after her.  
"Abigail... what's going on?"  
"I don't think that's any of you business..."  
"Come on tell me... please..." he gave her puppy dog eyes  
"Well..."  
  
"Genesis... wait up what's wrong?"  
"I killed her..."  
"What? Killed who? Genesis your not making any sense..."  
"She's gone cause of me... my power killed her..."  
"Genesis!" He grabbed her arms. "Now tell me what's going on!"  
She sighed and started to cry "I killed her... I killed my mum..."  
"What?"  
"I killed her! I was practicing magic and... I hit and she was bleeding... and it's my fault..." she cried into his chest.   
"Genesis... what's all this about?"  
"The teddy bears she gave me and Abigail... they're missing..."  
"That's all?"  
"THAT'S ALL! RON DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THOSE BEARS KEEP ME SANE!"  
He stared at her "Genesis... calm down please..."  
"NO!"  
"Come on... you're going crazy..."  
"RON STOP IT! I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!"  
He kissed her back to sanity.  
She stopped, suddenly feeling embarrassed to the max. "Ron... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" she ran off.  
"GENESIS! WAIT! DON'T GO!"  
  
Harry stared at her... "So... you mean... Genesis kill your mother..."  
"Yes... but she didn't mean it... Harry... she was only four..."  
"I heard..."  
Ron went towards them frowning   
"What's wrong Ron?"  
"Genesis ran away from me..."  
"Oh no! Why didn't you go after her!"  
"I... I..."  
"She's going to try to kill herself again! COME ON LET'S GO!"  
They finally reached her after what seemed like and hour. She was laying on the ground, bleeding, but still alive.  
"Genesis..." Ron went forward. "H... how could you? I love you..." he kissed her lips.  
She opened her eyes healed in an instant. "Ron..." She sat up quickly and held him.  
"What happened?"  
"I was attacked..."  
"By what?"  
"I don't know... I think it was a human..."  
  
Ron was hanging out with Genesis and Abigail, which was a change... "Ummm... Genesis..."  
"Yeah?" she said, looking up from her transfiguration homework.  
"I was wondering... can you help me with this term?"  
"Yeah... which term..."  
"Well... I'll tell you the definition..."  
"Ok..."  
"A person who lives in the sea other than fish, grindylows... etc. This person isn't heard anywhere but under water, Most are women..."  
"I know that one!"  
"And?"  
"It's Merpeople... They live underwater and sing incredulously every where they go... I know one..."  
"Really? Who? Anybody I know?"  
  
Cerena sat at the table in the common room infront of Draco... "Hey... Dragon..."  
"Don't call me that..."  
"Why not?"  
"Just don't"   
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Because... I don't like it..."  
"Awww... how about... Dragon broom?"  
"NO!"  
She jumped up "DRACO! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"Sorry you're just stressing me out..."  
"ME STRESS YOU OUT?"  
"YES YOU!"  
All eyes in the common room were on them. "DRACO! WAIT JUST YOU WAIT MR MALFOY JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY BUT YOUR TEARS WILL BE TOO LATE!"  
He looked at her in utter surprise. "Cerena!"  
She stormed out into the corridor. She went to the great hall. She sat down and cried. "That err- boy- has gotten on my last nerve!" She glowered and stared on at the figure in front of her. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. 


	3. part 3

Index  
Chapter 1: In The Flesh  
Chapter 2: Genesis' Past  
Chapter 3: The Appearance of Magica Potter  
Chapter 4: Remissions  
Chapter 5: The Girls Confess   
Chapter 6: Are We Still Friends?  
Chapter 7: Old and New Crushes  
Chapter 8: Message to Dumbledore   
Chapter 9: Cerena's Past Reveled   
Chapter 10: Cerena's Father Is Back  
Chapter 11: Operation Celes Strife  
Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets  
Chapter 13: Good- Bye Love  
Chapter 14: Back Home  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Appearance of Magica Potter   
  
  
"Cerena... Calm down it's me... Magica..."  
"Wha?"  
She sighed pushing black strands of hair back. Her blue eyes rolled over to the side. "God... Did I scare you so much... ?"  
"Yeah... don't sneak up on a person like that!"  
"Sorry..."  
"It's alright..."  
"I have to see Dumbledore... It's important that I do..."   
"You should know the way..."  
"I know... oh well... see ya later..."  
"Ok bye..."  
  
"Err... Bertie Blotts' Every flavor beans... Lemon drops? No that's not it... Lemon sherbet... umm sherbet lemon?" The stone gargoyle moved out of the way. She walked into the office and knocked on the door.   
"Come in..."  
She went in "Professor Dumbledore?"  
He stood up "Magica... Nice to see you again..."  
"Hello! How are you?"  
"Fine... you're here to see Harry aren't you?"  
"Yes... he's probably gonna hate me..."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because I didn't take him as fast as I could... I tried God knows I did..."  
"I'll send for him..."  
"Thank you... but that's not necessary... Just lead the way to him..."  
"Yes of course." He walked out  
She followed.  
He knocked on the door. "Sorry for the interruption Professor Snape... But I need to see Mr. Potter..."  
"What reason may I ask Professor? This lesson is very important..."  
Dumbledore opened the door completely.   
"H... Hello Serverus..."  
"Magica Potter!"  
She looked down "The very same..."  
Harry looked up and looked at the woman. 'Potter... any relation?'  
She had the same black messy hair and his dad's blue eyes.  
"If you will... Mr. Potter... come this way..."  
Snape growled slightly as they left.   
  
"Harry... I want you to meet your Aunt... Magica..."  
Harry looked at her... now eye to eye with her.  
"I'm sorry Harry I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around his neck.  
He looked at her "So you're my aunt huh? Wow... wouldn't have known if you never came..." He said angrily at her  
"Professor if I may speak with him alone..."  
"Of course..." He left  
"Harry... I never meant... to let you stay with the Dursleys... I came twice but... they just denied me the right to see you..."  
"Right... they rather have me there than with you..."  
"It's true Harry... I don't know if you'll ever believe this but... I had to leave you there... they threatened me... but I still used my invisibility cloak to see you as a baby... I'm the one that took the time to feed you... and sing you to sleep... please believe me..."  
He looked into her eyes, she was being sincere. "I... I believe you..."  
She sighed in relief. "Thanks... now! I got a question for you... well a couple..."  
"And I you"  
"Is Hagrid still game keeper?"  
"Yes..."  
"Ok... would you like to live with me at the end of the term?"  
He looked at her "Really do you mean that?"  
"Yes I do Harry if you don't want to then I understand..."  
"OF COURSE!" he pulled her into a fierce hug.   
"This way... we'll get to know each other!"  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well this woman just comes back after what... eleven years?" Hermonie retorted  
"Come off it Hermonie... she's nice enough..."  
"Well! I'd never!" she left the common room muttering.  
Ron shook his head "That was un-control to the max..."  
"Yeah right... let's go down to breakfast..."  
"Yeah I'm famished!"  
  
When they all arrived at Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, they saw Magica waiting for Hagrid to introduce her.   
" 'ello class Ah'd like ya ta meet mah second in command... Magica Potter..."  
She walked out of the hut... "Hello class... Great day today? Are you all doing fine?"  
The slytherins laughed at her.  
She growled and pulled out her wand "Any one want a taste of this?"  
"Magica calm down..."  
Her face was red. She grinned "Alright Hagrid..." She put the wand away, satisfied by the horrified look on the slytherin girls faces.   
"Now... Magica will take over now while Ah take care o' things"  
"Alright..." She cleared her throat... "Now have you covered the care of Unicorns?"  
They shook their heads   
"Well... as you might have read... Only girls can touch them, but don't worry guys... The calf's are more trusting then fully grown..." She looked away as a portal opened "Ahh! Ambassador!" She went over to the portal. She bowed.   
He bowed back and sat down in a chair that had just appeared there.  
"This, class, This is Ambassador Starblade of the Star kingdom..."  
"Hello class..." He let the hood fall.  
Most of the girls in the group swooned.  
Another portal opened, but this time a girl with long spiky blue hair walked out. She had blood red eyes. Her counter part came out as did her mother. She cleared her throat "Magica... meet Ryoko and Washu..."  
"Ryoko... come on now... two of the same name?"  
"Yeah... Washu is her mom..." she stopped seeing the ambassador. "O...Orion!"  
He stood "Re..."   
They stared  
The space pirate Ryoko was rolling her eyes. "Mushy stuff..." She gagged and floated in the air, crossing her legs.  
All slytherin guys and some griffindors drooled at the other Ryoko with the cerulean blue hair and yellow eyes.   
ALL the girls were trying to get a glimpse of Orion.   
'It's the blonde hair, the muscular build, AND blue eyes... god!'  
Magica growled and pulled out her wand "COME ON NOW!"  
They all stopped and sighed.   
"Thank you, Now if you will princess Ryoko, Pirate Ryoko, and Washu... TAKE A SEAT!"  
They sat down quickly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Index  
  
Chapter 1: In The Flesh  
  
Chapter 2: Genesis' Past  
  
Chapter 3: The Appearance of Magica Potter  
  
Chapter 4: Remissions  
  
Chapter 5: The Girls Confess   
  
Chapter 6: Are We Still Friends?  
  
Chapter 7: Old and New Crushes  
  
Chapter 8: Message to Dumbledore   
  
Chapter 9: Cerena's Past Reveled   
  
Chapter 10: Cerena's Father Is Back  
  
Chapter 11: Operation Celes Strife  
  
Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets  
  
Chapter 13: Good- Bye Love  
  
Chapter 14: Back Home  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Remissions  
  
It was a sunny Saturday at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magica Potter, had just appeared at Hogwarts last month. She had offered Harry to stay with her, which he excepted. She sat there, staring into space. She was remembering the old times with her brother and the Mauraders as the only five Mauraderettes. This included Lily Evens, Kelly Jo Johnson, Mary Leeds, Brook Shielding , And herself, Magica Potter. She remembered how much she hated to be friends with Lupin and Black, but then she loved them too. But now she realized, that Petigrew was the one she hated, no, loathed. He always talked the talk, but he could never walk the walk. Why had her brother been so stupid? Why had he become friends with such a cowardly being? Why?! Why trust him instead of his own sister with the location of their house- or even Dumbledore? She had been angry at her brother for so long, but showed how much she missed him, how much she acted like bitter, useless, being when he died. Oh how she mourned for him and her best friend, Lily. Now she would make it up to them, by making it up to Harry- and to try and forget all the times she and Sirius Black had cornored eachother at night. A single solitary tear fell from her eye. she wiped it away as it made it's way down her cheek slowly. She knew what had happened, but had been so angry that she hadn't come to rescue the man she loved most, she couldn't. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. 'If only I had been there...' she thought to herself 'I could have saved them- it's all my fault, and Sirius had taken the blame for it... If I could have been there- I would have killed Voldemort myself, with my own bare hands. I have to protect Harry, I know Voldemort's still alive, I know it... I can feel his evil from where he is...' she cringed 'What a horrid feeling-' she clutched the material, then pulled out the necklace that was hidden. She had an engagement ring in her hand, she wouldn't wear it, not until the man who gave it to her was free. 'Sirius- when your name's cleared- I'll give you this ring, and you can place it on my finger, like you did the night my brother died...' she sighed passively, not even realizing who had walked into the great hall and standing next to her.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder, this had scared the bloody hell out of her. "Sorry- didn't mean to scare you there, I heard you're Harry's soul non-muggle realitive. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes- it is Professor Lockheart. It is true." she said standing up to her full height. Strands of messy black hair fell into her pale blue eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing- just wanted to meet a witch who's a realitive to the boy who lived..." his blonde hair was pulled back into patriotic ponytail. "Anyway- I heard you were back- I was suprised when you didn't come back to see me in Azkaban." he grinned at her. "Polyjuice potion really does the charm eh?"  
  
She stared at him "What..."  
  
"Give me a hug Prima- It's been a long while..." he looked at her, his eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Sirius- is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah- I missed you so much..."  
  
She ran to him, almost tackling him to the ground, tears fell, "You're insane!"   
  
"I know-" he smiled and held her close.   
  
"Why-?"  
  
"I wasn't going to leave this year, but I heard you were back- so I turned into my dog form and ran off..."   
  
"Sirius- Oh my god..." she kissed him passionately.  
  
"I have to go- let that guy outta his closet- change into a dog and be on the run again..."  
  
"Wait! you don't have to go... change into a dog and you can hide out at my place..."  
  
"I can't be a dog forever..."  
  
"I know..." she sighed "But it's not like you can't be yourself there, just when other people are there..." It was only the two of them there.   
  
He smiled "Right- then I will come back- I have to do the forget spell on him though-"  
  
"I'll do it..." she let go of him. "Now change into a dog- and come with me... ok?"  
  
"Alright..." (Ok I'm changing J.K Rowling's whole thing here aren't I? oh well -censor- it! (lol)) He changed in almost a blink of an eye into a black dog.   
  
"Let's go- umm... snuffles..." they left and went to her cottage that had been transferred there that week as soon as she went to professor Dumbledore and became an apperntence Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Just as soon as they were into her place he changed back. He grinned "Snuffles?"  
  
"Well I didn't know what to call ya..." she sighed  
  
He grabbed her holding her close. The polyjuice potion wore off. "Damn- thank god... He's too girly-"  
  
"I noticed- He follows Serverus around too, with out him knowing."  
  
"Wait- Serverus Snape... that asshole?"  
  
"Yeah he teaches potions- he's planning to kill him, or so I think."  
  
"Magica..." there was a tap on her shoulder   
  
"Huh?" She turned "Oh hi Harry..." she was sitting at the Griffindor table, and as she noticed she wasn't the only one there... "How long were you sitting there?"  
  
"Long enough..." Harry, Ron, Hermonie were sitting there looking at her.  
  
"Was I talking or something?"  
  
"No- but I kept calling you..." Harry said "You act like a blonde Slytherin..."  
  
"What have you heard?!" She said suddenly alarmed at his comment.  
  
"Oh- sorry... umm didn't mean to call you that, but you act like a ditzy school girl in love..."  
  
"He's right- we act a like... not a good sign..." Hermonie said slyly.  
  
Magica grinned "You forget how old I am..."   
  
"Yeah how old are you- if I can ask?" Ron started  
  
"I'm in my twenties, born 1978- you do the math..."  
  
"Wow- you're young!" Hermonie exclaimed  
  
Ron asked her how old she was and Hermonie gave her the answer- She was twenty-three!(lol great age huh?)  
  
"your dad would be twenty-six right now..." Magica sighed then started to tear up again "I miss him so much!" She cried into Harry's shoulder.   
  
He sighed "You're lucky, you actually got to know him... I never did..."  
  
"I'm so sorry! It's my fault all of it! If I wasn't still at school, I would have been there to kill-" she choked.  
  
Harry patted her back, looking around making sure the Slytherins weren't laughing at his aunt. They'd pay if they did, he'd make sure of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Painful Memories  
  
She walked around pacing back and fourth. "Where the hell is he- damn it I told him to be here at midnight and he's still not here!"  
  
He tapped her. "Hi."  
  
She jumped up. "DON'T EVER DO THAT SIRIUS!"  
  
He grinned "Sorry babes..." He grabbed her and pushed her against the tree kissing her neck.  
  
"Sirius... I love you-"  
  
"I love you too Magica."  
  
She smiled. "Why are you late?"  
  
"I had to get past Hagrid... his dog kept following me."  
  
"Aww poor baby." She nibbled on his ear.   
  
He grinned and nibbled on her neck. "Magica..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want you..."  
  
She looked at him. "I want you too."  
  
He picked her up and carried her over to the hallow of the tree. He laid her down on the sheets that he placed there a long while back. "Nice and comfy?"  
  
"Yeah Sirius."  
  
"Look over to your right."  
  
She looked over to the right and saw a black velvet ring box. "Oh my God."  
  
He opened it. "Will you, Magica Anelise Potter, marry me?"  
  
"Yes I will!" She pulled him down to her as he put the ring on her finger. She closed her blue eyes then opened them to find she was in her soft black bed. She started to cry as she looked at the white gold engagement ring the hung around her neck. "Sirius... Come home soon..." An owl came in and handed her the paper. "Thank you Hedwig-" She opened the paper as the owl left. "Oh my God! He's escaped! Sirius my love... maybe you'll be home after all!" She cried and held the paper close. "Sirius my dear sweet, Sirius. How I miss you, but how does Harry know about Sirius, he was just a baby when it all happened." She closed her eyes.  
  
"B-But Sirius wait!"  
  
"I have to go Magica..."  
  
"NO!" she cried as she clung onto him. "You're just going to leave me by myself- knowing that I'm pregnant by you!?"  
  
He sighed and looked away. "I have to Prima... I love you."  
  
"So you're going to leave me, because you love me?"  
  
"I don't want you to be on the run with me."  
  
"But you were with me when my brother died, they can't blame you, if you go they will!"  
  
He looked away then at her tummy that carried his child. He kneeled down. "I'll come back someday little one, promise you'll take care of your mom when you're big and strong in the mean time." He stood and looked at her with sad eyes. "I love you, wait for me Magi." He kissed her and ran off.  
  
She watched his retreating back as she screamed his name. "SIRIUS, SIRIUS NO!" she opened her eyes as tears fell. "Why, why did you run?" she got up and got dressed after a while she went over to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"I can't believe it- it ain't right how did that dog get out of Azkaban!" Hagrid exclaimed as she walked in.   
  
"Hagrid how dare you speak of Sirius that way!"   
  
He turned and saw her, the tears that brimmed her eyes. "Magica- I er- didn't mean not'ing by it."  
  
"He didn't kill my brother, he was with me the whole time."  
  
"I believe ya Magica."  
  
She left, closing her eyes.   
  
"Miss, I hate to inform you- that... you had a miscarriage."  
  
She cried. "No... NO!" she screamed as blood formed around her. She opened her eyes as Harry called her name.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No- I'm remembering the past to much."  
  
"What is it that you remember?"  
  
"The baby I lost... after your God father left me alone, to be on the run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a miscarriage you were only two years old. Sirius Black was with me the night your parents died, but people seemed to thing it was him..." She sniffed back tears.  
  
"Magica... you mean the guy that got out?"  
  
"Yes Harry... The very same, he's your godfather... and wanted to kill that basterd Pettigrew, Peter destroyed my life... and Sirius proposed to me, again." She closed her eyes once more. "I HATE YOU DAMN IT SIRIUS!"  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" He looked at her.  
  
"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" She took off the ring and threw it at him. She ran off, her long black messy hair traveled behind her.  
  
"MAGICA!" he ran after her, he had missed a step and fell.  
  
She turned hearing him scream. "No..."   
  
He flew onto her.  
  
She fell hard onto her back. She opened her eyes. "Oh God..." Tears fell from her once shiny blue eyes, that now seemed to be gray.  
  
"It'll be ok Aunt Magica..."  
  
"C-call me Magi."  
  
"Well I'll see you later Magi..." He hugged her tight and left.  
  
She went over to the forbidden forest. she felt a presence. "Who's there?" she looked around and saw a black dog. "Sirius?"  
  
He went over, still in dog form and licked her hand.   
  
"If you are Sirius follow me." she walked towards her cottage, the dog followed her. She opened the door and let him in, she closed the door behind her. "Oh god... you are Sirius."  
  
He transformed in a blink of an eye as his normal self. "Prima..." He grabbed her and hugged her tight.  
  
She hugged back, tears falling.   
  
"Where's are child?"  
  
She pulled away and looked at the ground. "I- I had a miscarriage, I was weak after you left me alone. I blamed you for it for a long time, but I realized it was because of my own weakness."  
  
He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Me- you blamed me, and I don't blame you... I would blame me too."  
  
"Sirius, what did you come here for?"  
  
"To get Pettigrew and clear my name."  
  
"Pettigrew!?"  
  
"Yes- remember- he could transform into a rat... he's here, and I have to get him before he gets to Harry!"  
  
"Oh no... then- he faked his death?"  
  
"Yes- and he was the one who put that curse and killed those muggles."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I almost forgot..." She took the chain off and the ring slid. "Here, give it back to me when this is all over, you can purpose to me... again."  
  
He smiled taking it in his hand and putting it in his pocket. "Magica- I love you."  
  
"I love you too-"  
  
He hugged her tight. 


End file.
